Changes
by scifigirl77
Summary: Replacement of 'A Christmas Mystery' . When the gang returns to Rose's home for her birthday, they expected a simple, relaxing day. What they got was a new mystery. Takes place after Boom Town, eventually going to Bad Wolf and POTW and Doomsday. R&R!
1. Prolouge

**Ok this is the replacement of my former Doctor Who story. Enjoy!**

Twelve year old Rose Tyler was in the hospital. She had come down with a horrible fever. Jackie Tyler paced around the waiting room. Rose's doctor said he would come back out to talk to Jackie about Rose's condition. Since then, Jackie hadn't seen him.

As she paced, Jackie saw her sister and brother in law, with their daughter. Her sister's name was Lynne Reese and her brother in law was Frank Reese. Their daughter was Katherine Reese. Eleven year old Katherine adored Rose. As the three entered the waiting room Katherine seemed the most worried. Lynne and Frank looked indifferent.

"Aunt Jackie," Katherine called as she ran to Jackie. "Where's Rose? Is she ok?"

"I don't know anything yet, sweetie. The doctor hasn't come back out yet."

"We're sorry to hear about Rose," said Lynne. She sounded sincere.

"Listen, Jackie," started Frank. He and Jackie never really had gotten along. "We were wondering if you would watch Katherine tonight. I know it's inconvenient, but we have other plans and Katherine really can't go anywhere else."

"Plus I want to be here with Rose," said Katherine.

Jackie sighed. "Alright, but not for you two. I'm doing this so Katherine can see Rose," she told Lynne and Frank.

They thanked her and left. Jackie looked at Katherine. "Promise me you won't grow up to be like them." Katherine nodded. She took that promise to heart.

The doctor came out. He was a short, bald man with oval glasses on. "Well, Mrs Tyler, your daughter will be fine. She has a slight case of the flu. She'll be better in a few days."

Jackie put her hand to her heart in relief. Katherine asked, "Can we see her?" The doctor nodded and told them that Rose was in room 108.

Jackie and Katherine ran down the hall to room 108. Little Rose was drenched in sweat. She looked like she was sleeping, but Rose saw Jackie and Katherine come in. She smiled. "See, mom? I told you I was fine."

"I know, honey," said Jackie. "It's only the flu. The doctor says you'll be better in a few days."

Rose kept smiling. She moved her head to see Katherine. "Hey, Katherine."

"Hi, Rose. I hope you get better soon."

"I will. Where are your parents?"

"They left me with Aunt Jackie. They're out to dinner with some of their friends."

"They just left you? Even when they knew how worried mom was?"

"Now, honey, don't get worked up. It won't help your health," said Jackie. "In fact, we should probably go. I love you, sweetie." Jackie kissed Rose's forehead. Katherine walked over to Rose and hugged her.

Katherine spent the night at Jackie's apartment. Her parents came and picked her up the next morning. Katherine ended up spending most of her time with Jackie and Rose as she grew up. She grew up to be 5' 6", with medium dirty blond hair and light blue eyes. She kept her promise to Jackie and acted more like Jackie and Rose than her parents.

**Hope you liked it! Let me know! Hit the little button down there and tell me.**


	2. The Call

The Doctor, Rose and Jack had traveled to 1956. Rose and The Doctor walked around together while Jack stayed in the TARDIS. He hadn't been feeling well. He was sitting against the wall on a person's right as they walked in. He had his knees up and his head was resting on his knees. All of a sudden Rose's cell phone rang. She hadn't been able to bring it because of the time period.

Jack's head shot up as it rang. Should he answer it? Yes, it might be an emergency. He stood and walked over to where her phone was sitting on the controls in the center. The screen read 'Katherine'. He hit SEND and said, "Hello?"

"Who is this?" said a confused female voice.

"Jack Harkness. Who is this?"

"Katherine Reese. Where's Rose?"

"Uh... busy. She'll be gone until tonight. Can I help you for now?"

"Can I trust you?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't you?"

"Because I don't know you."

"Good point. What do you need?"

"Are you her friend? How do I know she'll get my message?"

"Yes I'm her friend. And I promise, I'll tell her whatever you want me to."

"Alright, I guess. Tell her she needs to come home from wherever she is tonight. It's important"

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Just tell her. And I'm calling back later to make sure she got that."

"Ok. Where are you?"

"Her mum's apartment."

"Ok. Wait to call until after you see a flashing bright light. Deal?"

"Fine. But why?"

"We'll explain later when we see you. I'll tell her, don't worry."

"Fine. Goodbye, Jack Harkness." She sounded like she had a little smirk on her face.

"Goodbye." They both hung up at the same time.

That night, when The Doctor and Rose returned, Jack told them about the phone call. "She said it's important." A look exchanged between the three of them and The Doctor started up the TARDIS.


	3. Surprise

The three travelers stepped out of the TARDIS and into the lot behind the apartment building where Jackie lived. It was twilight as the sun set. Rose's phone went off. It was Katherine again. Rose picked up, listened for a little while, then handed the phone to Jack. "She wants to speak with you."

Jack took the phone from Rose. "Hello?"

"Jack? Good. I'm looking out the window of Aunt Jackie's apartment. What was that flash?" she asked, referring to the appearance of the TARDIS.

"Again, I'll explain later."

"Fine. Anyway, I can see three of you. The one with the phone is you, the girl staring at you is Rose. Who's the third person?"

"The Doctor."

"Alright." She sounded very confused. "Jack, I need you to do exactly as I tell you. Ok?"

"Yeah. Go."

"Ok. First, when we're done talking, you hand the phone back to Rose. When you do that, tell her to count to fifty. Then you and - the Doctor?- run up to the apartment. Got it?"

He ran through it again in his head to make sure he wouldn't forget anything. "Yes." What was she planning?

"Ok. Ready? Hand Rose the phone... now." Jack handed Rose the phone and said to count to fifty. As she started, Jack tapped The Doctor on the shoulder and started running. Jack looked behind him to see The Doctor running as well. Good. Everything was going according to Katherine's plan. As Jack started up the staircase, he realized he had no idea where he was going. He stopped and The Doctor stopped next to him.

"Are we trying to go to Jackie's apartment?" asked the Doctor. Jack nodded. "Follow me." The Doctor took the lead. Rose was on fifteen.

The Doctor led Jack to Jackie's apartment. The Doctor knocked on the door. Katherine answered. Rose was now on twenty.

Katherine introduced herself, as did The Doctor. "You must be Jack then," she said with a smile to Jack. He nodded. At the moment, Jack was speechless. Katherine smiled and let them in. Rose was on twenty five.

Jack remained speechless as Katherine told them that today was Rose's birthday and they were throwing her a surprise party. The Doctor and Jack were told to hide. The Doctor hid by the seats facing away from the door on the couch. He looked around and saw Jackie and Mickey in the kitchen. Jack hid by a chair and Katherine hid by the TV set. All the apartment lights were off. Rose was on forty.

As he waited, Jack looked at Katherine. She was the reason for him being speechless. He was a flirt, there was no denying it. But every now and then, he would flirt with someone and would realize that he was in love. That's what happened with Rose and The Doctor. Now, the same thing was happening with Katherine. But it was the strongest he'd ever felt love. He thought it was true love. And he was right.

Rose had hit fifty and was running up the stairs. Mickey, Jackie, The Doctor, Jack and Katherine all heard as came up to the door and opened it. She turned on the lights. Everyone popped out and yelled "Surprise!" She jumped, startled, then smiled to see all her favorite people together.

Jackie walked over to her. "Happy twentieth birthday, honey." They hugged. Rose walked over to Mickey and they also hugged, not saying anything. They each still remembered the fight they'd had last time she came home. He wasn't fully over it. But he was here because she had taken his heart away. Once Mickey and Rose broke apart, Rose ran over to Katherine and they hugged for almost five minutes. When they finally stopped, The Doctor and Jack walked up behind Rose. The Doctor tapped Rose on the shoulder. She turned and had a huge smile on her face. So did Jack. The Doctor had his arms crossed and was pretending to be annoyed.

"You never told us it was birthday," he said.

She started to laugh a little. "Sorry. So now that you know, what are you going to do?"

"Wish you happy birthday, of course." A smile broke out upon his face as they embraced. Mickey, getting a little jealous of The Doctor as usual, looked away. "Oh and by the way," said The Doctor as he and Rose broke apart. "I already gave you a present. Traveling with me."

"Alright." She turned to Jack. "How about you?"

"Well, I was going to give a great, big kiss to the greatest girl in the universe, but I see your boyfriend over there becoming jealous and I really don't want to make it worse." He glanced at Mickey and Mickey lightened up a bit.

"Oh well. Give it to someone else. But you owe me a gift."

"That works." He looked around, trying to find someone to give his gift to. He saw Katherine, walked over and gave her a quick kiss. "It would normally be bigger, but I don't really know you yet."

"That's fine," said Katherine as she shrugged. She wasn't sure if she could handle something 'bigger' from him. That small one already sent a surge through her body.

Rose opened her other presents. Jackie got her a new pair of shoes. Mickey got her a new t-shirt. It was of one of her new favorite bands, Nickelback. Katherine got Rose a new necklace. It was a locket in the shape of a heart. In the center of the heart shape was a small ruby. Rose loved all her gifts.

The cake was chocolate with white frosting. As everyone was eating except Katherine and Jack (who hadn't gotten cake yet) ate it, Rose was telling Jackie about her adventures. The Doctor was sitting with her filling in the little detail Rose missed. Mickey had gone home, saying he wasn't feeling good. Jack was listening when he turned to the kitchen door and saw Katherine coming out with two slices of cake, one for him and the other for her. She was having a little trouble, so he got up, walked over to her and took one of the plates. "Thanks," she said.

"No problem." He smiled and Katherine's heart started melting. "So how old are you?"

"I turn nineteen in two months. How about you?'

"Oh, I'm twenty- six."

"Really? You don't look it."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Guess. Anyway, how did you meet Rose?"

"During World War Two, actually." He smiled at the stunned look on her face.

"What? How? She wasn't even alive then!"

"You want the whole story?" She gave him a look of 'duh stupid'. He laughed and started by explaining the TARDIS to her. Then he told her all about meeting Rose and The Doctor back in World War Two. And Katherine realized that the more time she spent with Jack, the more she liked him. They spent two and a half hours exchanging stories about their lives. After that, it was almost ten at night. Rose, Jack and The Doctor decided to stay the night. The men had to share the living room, while Rose got her old room, which was now Katherine's room since she'd moved in with Jackie. Katherine let Rose have the bed while she slept on the floor.

"So," Rose started. "I saw you and Jack talking all night."

"So what?"

"Admit it, Katherine, you like him. Maybe even love."

Katherine just looked at Rose. Katherine wasn't going to admit it. Not yet, anyway. The last time she had fallen 'in love' with someone, he broke her heart on their two year anniversary. Since then, she wasn't too big on showing emotions, especially love. "Well, what about you? You and The Doctor were joined at the hip tonight. Are the two of you together?"

"No. We're just friends."

Katherine shook her head. "Idiot. You love him." She laid down on the make-shift bed.

Rose was all tucked into bed by now. "Good night," she said, turning off the light and ending the talk. Within ten minutes of that light going off, everyone in the apartment was sound asleep. No one saw the blinding flash of light come from Jackie's room.

By nine thirty in the morning, Rose, Katherine, The Doctor and Jack were all awake and dressed. They had put the living room back together. Rose and Katherine had confused looks on their faces. "What's wrong?" asked The Doctor.

"Aunt Jackie's usually awake by now," said Katherine. Rose walked to Jackie's room and opened the door. The bed had been slept in, but no one was in it now. Jackie had gone missing.

**It's my longest chapter ever! Now review it!**


	4. Missing

The other's had followed Rose to the empty bedroom. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. He walked into Jackie's room and used the sonic screwdriver to find traces of alien substances or technology. He looked at Jack and asked, "Care to help?" Jack shrugged, saying he didn't have anything to help with. "Check the TARDIS for sonic... anything." Jack nodded. The Doctor went back to work. Before he left, Jack tapped Katherine on the shoulder. She turned to him and he nodded his head toward the door, indicating that he wanted her to come with him. She nodded and followed him out the door and down to the TARDIS. Jack opened the doors of it, saying, "What kind of sonic does he want?"

Katherine, who had never seen the inside of the TARDIS before, stood just inside the door, staring at it in shock and amazement. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Jack had been looking around the controls when he looked up at her and saw her face. He smiled. "Beautiful, isn't she?" he said, referring to the TARDIS.

"How is all this possible?" she asked. She smiled as realized that this really was a thing of beauty.

"It's alien," Jack answered. He walked over to her, took her left hand in both of his, and led her further inside. He released her hand at the control center and continued his search. She kept looking around, and the more she saw, the more she smiled. They kept all this up for about five minutes when there was a loud knock on the door. They both turned to look at the door, startled. Jack walked over slowly and opened the door.

Standing outside was a young girl. She looked about thirteen, with dark hair down to her waist. Her eyes were brown and full of fear. Her clothes- a dark dress down to her feet- were ragged. "Please, we must save her," she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All around Jackie was darkness. She was frozen in fear. Where was she? How did she get here? What was going on?

Suddenly, a man appeared out of the darkness. He walked over to her. He had short, light brown hair, blue eyes, a light brown goatee and a dark, formal suit on. He stared at her. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Jackie Tyler. Who are you?"

"No, no, Jackie Tyler. I'm asking the questions, you give me the answers. Understood?"

She gulped. "Yes."

"Good. Now then, let me find out more about you." Her asked her about everything, from her family and friends to her favorite food. Anything and everything about her life. And she found herself answering al the questions he threw at her without hesitation. Why? What was this place? What did it do to her that she answered all the questions and revealed her whole life to this stranger?


	5. The Man and His Void

Jack and Katherine stared at the girl. "What's your name?" asked Jack.

"Does it matter? Please, hurry. We have to help her."

"Who?" asked Katherine.

"The woman. The woman I took."

"Let's get her upstairs," said Jack. Katherine nodded in agreement. They took the child up to the apartment. The whole way, she was nervous. They opened the door and went to Jackie's room, where Rose and The Doctor still were. As Jack, Katherine and the girl stood in the doorway of Jackie's room, the girl started backing away in fear and horror. Jack saw her, turned to her and asked, "You ok?" Everyone turned to face the girl.

"I'm sorry. It was me. It's my fault she's gone. Please don't hurt me."

The four friends looked at each other, then back at her. The Doctor said," Who are you? What do you mean it's your fault?"

She looked confused for a moment before saying, "I am called Child by my Master. Other than that, I have no idea of my true name. Or my life before he took me. I suppose one hundred years in the Void does that to a person."

"What's the void?" asked Katherine.

"Is that where mum is?" asked Rose.

"Why don't you start from the beginning," said The Doctor, allowing the child time to breathe.

She looked to be in a trance. "Yes, the beginning. The last thing I remember before the Void is walking down the street to the market in Cardiff, where my home was. That's when a woman- I don't know who she was either- stepped in front of me. No, more like appeared, from a blinding flash of light. She grabbed my arm, said 'I'm sorry', and then I entered the Void." She snapped out of her trance-like state and said, "Who are all of you?"

"I'm The Doctor." "My name's Katherine." "I'm Jack" "I'm Rose."

"What's the Void?" asked Jack.

"It's the place the Master created. He's a man from the future. He hates people and crowds, so he used any technology he had to create the Void. It's his place where he could be alone. But after a few years, he had no one to talk to, no one to be there for him. Part of the Void is a transmat, so he left the Void, still connected to it through telepathy. He was one with the Void that way. He found a girl, around twenty years old. He brought her back to the Void, and for one hundred years, she remained as beautiful and young as she had the day he took her. Or so it seemed. While her outer appearance never changed, her insides aged. Before she died, she left the Void to find him another companion. Since then, that's how everything in the Void works. A companion is found, always a girl. She lives in the void for one hundred years, finds another for him and dies. It's a never ending cycle.

"It's almost my time to die. I needed to choose another. I chose the woman who slept in this room. Soon, I am supposed to return and train her, then die. But I wish to end the cycle, once and for all. I need your help to free her and destroy the Void. Will you help me, please?"

They all nodded, agreeing to help her. "Um, not to sound dumb, but what's a transmat?" asked Katherine.

"Sort of like a beaming technology," answered Jack.

"Oh. Ok."

"Right, we need a plan to free mum," said Rose.

"And destroy the Void," said the child. She started sounding vengeful.

"Are there limits to where the TARDIS can go?" asked Katherine.

"No, she can go anywhere," Jack said.

"Well, then, we can use that to get into the Void and get Aunt Jackie back."

"Well, can't you just get us in by transmat?" Rose asked the child.

She shook her head. "No. I can only take myself and one other person each time."

"Besides, if she could have taken all of us in how would she get the master out without him killing her?" said Jack. "Transmats take a while. He would have time."

"Couldn't she take mum out when he's asleep or something?"

Again, the child shook her head. "He would surely kill me the instant I returned."

"Why wouldn't you just not return?" asked Rose.

"Then the cycle would continue," answered the child. "And I want it stopped." She sounded anger and bent on revenge. "The only choice is to use your TARDIS, Doctor."

"True. Only problem is I have no idea how to find this Void without some form of coordinates."

"You could use frequencies," suggested Jack. He had a plan.

"Yes, but-." Then The Doctor understood what Jack was saying. He grinned. "Yes, that could work."

The three girls in the room stared at each other. Then Rose understood. She smiled too. "Care to fill us in?" said Katherine.

"We can use a mobile," said Jack. "Someone calls the TARDIS from it, then goes into the Void with it on and connected to the TARDIS. Once they get close enough to the Master, they say something that will be code for 'Come on it's time'. The rest of us enter the Void with the TARDIS, following the frequency of the mobile, get everyone inside by materializing right where everyone's standing and leave fast, taking the master from the Void and saving Jackie."

"That'll work perfectly," said Rose.

The child was nodding. "Yes. Yes it should work." She was thinking about it.

"Who'll go?" asked Katherine. She didn't realize, but the more she worked with The Doctor, Jack and Rose, the more she became one of the team.

"I will," volunteered Rose.

"Yes! Then the code word can be 'sorry' because you'll apologize to your mom fro coming to replace her and being trapped yourself!" said Jack.

The child smiled. "Your plan is perfect. We should begin." Jack, Katherine and The Doctor ran outside and down to the TARDIS. Inside the apartment, just as those three ran out, Rose called the TARDIS. Once Jack, The Doctor and Katherine got inside, the phone was on it's fourth ring. The Doctor picked up the receiver and set it on the control center.

"We're here, Rose," he said.

"Ok, hold on." Inside, she put the phone in her pocket so it would be hidden. "Can you still hear me?"

"Yes, but barely," came the muffled reply.

Rose nodded. The child walked over to her and took her hand. Rose saw a bright flash of light, then a few seconds later, total darkness. 'Welcome to the Void,' she thought.


	6. To Be Free

The child took Rose towards more of the endless darkness when she saw two figures. They had to be The Master and Jackie. Rose couldn't see them clearly. Not until Rose and the Child got close enough.

The Master saw them approach. "Who is this?" he bellowed ferociously to the Child.

Jackie turned and started to cry when she saw her daughter standing there. "Rose! No! Go home!"

The Child and Rose stopped walking when they were close enough for the TARDIS to encompass everyone. It was time. "This was my choice. I'm sorry, mum."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor, Katherine and Jack had gathered around the receiver of the phone. The second they heard Rose say 'sorry', Katherine backed away to let Jack and The Doctor set the controls so they could follow Rose's mobile frequency.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackie was sobbing. The Child was trying to comfort her while giving The Master an evil look. The Master was staring at Rose, looking pleased. Rose was giving him a look of fearlessness. All this was happening when the sound of the TARDIS was heard by all four people. Rose gave a smirk as it appeared all around them. Jackie kept crying, but this time it was out of fear. The Master yelled, "What is this?" He saw the Child looking happy. Evilly happy. "You!" The TARDIS had become whole and was suddenly leaving.

"I told you I would be freed. I told you I would have revenge. You should have listened to me." She was extremely vengeful now and had possibly gone slightly crazy.

The Doctor studied her voice, her way of speaking and her clothes. He determined where she had come from, and he was never wrong about those things. The TARDIS landed and only The Doctor knew where. They all turned and watched, most of them horrified, only one smiling, as The Master gained a look of fear. He doubled over in pain before collapsing in an unmoving heap. He disappeared before their eyes.

The Child's expression was still full of hate for the man that had just died. She stared at the spot where he died as she said, "Thank you, all of you." She had mostly stopped sounding evil, at least. Now she sounded grateful towards them.

"You're home, back in 1853," said The Doctor. "Go live your life." He was upset that he had to kill The Master.

She walked out of the TARDIS to see the street she had been walking down the day she had been taken. She was free. And she remembered... everything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the TARDIS, The Doctor reset the controls to take Jackie and Katherine home. Once they landed, Jackie ran out. Katherine looked around, sad. "You ok?" asked Jack.

"Yeah it's just, this was great and exciting. Probably the most exciting thing to ever happen to me. And now it's over."

The other three looked at each other and smiled. "Do you want to stay?" asked Rose.

Katherine smiled. "I'd love to."

"Then you shall," said The Doctor. "Welcome aboard."

"Really?" The others nodded and smiled with Katherine. "Thank you so much."

"You should, uh, probably tell mum," said Rose.

"Yeah. Ok, hold on. I'll be back." Katherine ran out. Jackie was standing outside, catching her breath after everything that had happened. "Aunt Jackie?"

"Yes, dear."

"I'll see you on my birthday."

Jackie stared at Katherine for a moment. "No. You're not leaving."

"Yes, I am. No one can stop me." She hugged Jackie. "I love you. Bye." They broke apart.

"Please don't leave"

"I'm sorry." Katherine waved as she stepped into the TARDIS.

"Alright Katherine, where would you like to go?" asked The Doctor.

"The future." He nodded, set the controls and took all four of them to the new Roman Empire.


	7. Jeopardy

**Now we're going into Bad Wolf and POTW, starting with all of them getting taken to the games. No mocking me for the game show, I'm American and it** **was the only game show I could think of that could work with the whole plot of dying in the games and all that. Now as you know, The Doctor was sent to Big Brother, Jack to What Not to Wear and Rose to Weakest Link. OK here it goes! Oh and no mocking of the final question!**

They all returned from the new Roman empire and were heading for Kyoto, Japan. They were all talking and laughing when, suddenly, a bright light encompassed Rose and she disappeared. Next to leave the TARDIS was Jack, then Katherine and finally the Doctor.

Katherine opened her eyes to see a set. The Jeopardy set. Either she was losing her mind or she was really on Jeopardy. One of the crew came over to her and said, "Why are you laying there? Get up. It's almost time to start." He pulled her up and led her to the middle podium. On both sides of her were men looking nervous. It was just Jeopardy, why should they be nervous?

Then Alex Trebek was announced. And Katherine understood. It wasn't just Jeopardy. It was Jeopardy in the future. Alex Trebek was an android.

During the whole game, Katherine only won six hundred dollars. Final Jeopardy was about the 1990's. The question was 'Who was president in the early 1990's' . Easy, it was Bill Clinton. She risked five hundred dollars. She lost. The answer was George Bush Senior. The man on her right won. The man on her left hung his head. What was he worried about? Then, the screen that showed the questions and categories opened to reveal huge gun. A disintegrator. It aimed at the man on her left first. It fired. He was reduced to a pile of dust. It aimed at Katherine as she started to run for her life. There was a door at the other side of the set. The more she ran, the more it needed to reaim itself. She got through the door safely. The gun lost her and never fired. No one came to chase her. She was safe.

She looked around. She was in a dark, dank corridor. Where was she? There were hallways and corridors all around her. Almost right in front of her was what looked like an elevator door. She started to walk towards it when she heard someone running in her direction. There was no time to hide from whoever it was. The footsteps came closer and closer until they rounded the corner. It was only Jack. Katherine sighed in relief. He saw her and said, "Hey. Where did you come from?"

"Jeopardy." She walked over to him. He was looking at a device on his wrist. "What's that?"

"It's telling me where to find The Doctor. Or at least it's trying." He ran to the elevators. The door opened as Jack said, "Two hearts, that's him. Which floor?" Jack and Katherine were both in the elevator. The door shut.

"He has two hearts?"

"Yep."

"Weird." They went up and found him with a girl named Lynda. The Doctor was fiddling with a machine trying to find Rose. Jack started helping after "just saying hi" to Lynda. Finally, they got it to work. Floor 495. They all ran to the elevator. It went up, slowly. After what seemed like hours, they made it. They ran through the door. Rose was running to them. It was the Weakest Link, only the host was called Anne Droid. It turned at Rose, opened its mouth... and disintegrated her.

Jack started screaming at all the people on the set. Katherine was crying, being comforted by Lynda. But The Doctor noticed none of this. He just fell to his knees, a pain deeper than anyone could ever know on his face and in his hearts. Security came and arrested them. He didn't care. Rose was dead. He couldn't save her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the holding cell on Satellite five, Jack, Katherine and Lynda were all sitting together. The Doctor was still being questioned.

Katherine was sitting between Jack and Lynda. She was scared, upset and in shock. She was sitting with her hands gripping the bench they were sitting on, tears flowing. Jack looked at her and took her right hand in his left, gently squeezing her hand to show that everything would be alright. She looked him in the eyes and saw that glimmer of hope and joy that was always there. She gave a faint smile, then rested her head on his shoulder.

The Doctor came in a minute later. He sat down between Lynda and Katherine. Katherine sat up, but didn't release her hand from Jack's. In fact, she didn't let go until the security guard who had been talking to them was leaving. The Doctor looked over at them and said "Let's do it." Jack and Katherine knew what he meant and what to do. The Doctor, Jack and Katherine sprang up and kicked all the guard's butts. Lynda joined them in running out the cell door, in the elevator and taking it up to Floor 500.

**Yay! Ok review! Next chapters are weird and sad. Only four or five more left.**


	8. Alive

Jack was yelling, telling people what to do. The Doctor was questioning the Controller, a woman hooked to every machine in the room. All he found out was that she couldn't answer him. Jack and Katherine went to seal the exit... and found a strange closed door. They tried to open it, but it beeped at them and one of the people who worked on Floor 500 said, "Archive six is out of bounds."

"Do I look like an out of bounds kinda guy?" responded Jack, holding up the two guns he had on him. He managed to get the door open. Inside was the TARDIS. Katherine and Jack walked into it. They saw the jacket Rose had left on the railing and after a brief moment, they went to the controls. It beeped. Jack looked at the screen and said, "What the hell?"

"What is it?" asked Katherine.

"We have to get back out there."

"Why? What's going on?"

"I'll show you when we get out there." Jack started to run out, but stopped when he realized Katherine wasn't following. She had gone to read the screen.

"Does this mean...?"

"Yes." He smiled.

"O my god."

"We have to show the Doctor." He walked over to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the main control room. "Found the TARDIS."

"We're not leaving now," said The Doctor.

"But the TARDIS worked it out." Jack went over to a control panel. "You'll want to watch this. Lynda, could you stand over there please?" He pointed to his right.

"I just want to go home."

"It'll only take a second. Could you stand in that spot, quick as you can." She went over to where he was pointing. "Everybody watching? Ok. Three, two, one." He flipped a switch and Lynda disintegrated. Or, that's what they all thought. Only Jack and Katherine knew the truth.

"You killed her," said The Doctor.

"Oh, do you think?" Jack flicked another switch and Lynda appeared next to the Doctor. "It's a transmat beam. Not a disintegrator, a secondary transmat system. People don't get killed in the game they get transported across space. Doctor, Rose is still alive."

Each of the travelers hugged one another. "She's still out there," said the Doctor. Everyone went over to the Controller as she began to say a code. The Doctor typed it in as she said it, but as she finished, she was transported away.

Jack began working with the controls. He showed everyone where people had been transported to. It was empty space, or so it seemed. A signal was hiding whatever had been taking people. The Doctor cancelled the signal and everyone saw a fleet of ships. Dalek ships. Katherine was getting a headache.

A video cam through. Rose and a few Daleks were on the screen. The Daleks and the Doctor were fighting, but Katherine's headache drowned out all noise, except one. Voices. Robotic-sounding voices. Dalek voices. They grew and grew in her head until she thought her head would explode from all of them. So many of them, all thinking about killing. She closed her eyes, fell to her knees and as the communication between the Doctor and Daleks stopped, yelled in pain. Everyone turned. Jack ran over to her, knelt beside her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I can hear them all. It hurts so much."

The Doctor walked over. "You hear the Daleks?"

"I can hear them. I can feel their emotion." She began to cry because of the pain the voices were causing her.

"How is that possible?" Jack asked the Doctor. He just shook his head.

"It wasn't a dream. The monster was real," Katherine was babbling to herself. Jack stood her up and led her to the TARDIS. Katherine sat against one of the walls. She was getting used to the headache. Jack yelled, "We got incoming!" They were jostled a little but were fine thanks to the extrapilator. They landed on the ship and Rose appeared in the TARDIS, along with a Dalek. Jack killed it. They all went out and met the Emperor of the Daleks. It spoke about how the Daleks were recreated thanks to corpses from Earth. Katherine had to ask him.

"Is that what you did to me? Was I meant to be a Dalek?"

"You were the first test. We tried to use the living but failed."

"And now I can feel all of you inside my head," she mumbled under her breath. They left a few minutes later.

The Daleks were preparing for battle. All but one. One of them stood still, not speaking, not preparing. It knew who that girl was. And it remembered its life before.

**Like I said, weird. Review time and tell me what you thought!!!!!!!!!!!**


	9. Feelings

**What happened to all my reviewers? I've only gotten one review for ch8. Please review (begging all of you) this chapter. It's one of my favorites. Ok on we go.**

Everything was turned off so the Daleks couldn't transmat in. The fleet began to move. Most of them were coming, Katherine felt it.

The Doctor had a plan; send a deltawave at the fleet, killing them al. But they didn't have enough time. He needed three days. He had two minutes before they arrived.

Jack, two of the control station's workers, Lynda and Katherine decided to try and fight. Rose was going to help the Doctor. The workers and Lynda left. Jack and Katherine stayed to say goodbye, seeing as how they would probably die saving the earth.

Katherine hugged Rose. "I love you," they both said. "Thank you for this Doctor. It was the most amazing thing to ever happen to me." They hugged and broke apart. Jack walked up to Rose and The Doctor. Katherine waited for him.

"It's been fun, but I guess this is goodbye."

"Don't talk like that," said Rose.

"Rose, you are worth fighting for." He cupped her face and kissed her. Katherine thought to herself, _Am I foolish thinking he loved me?_

Then, he turned to the Doctor. "Wish I'd never met you, Doctor." as Katherine and Rose watched, he cupped The Doctor's face just like he had cupped Rose's. "I was much better off as a coward." And he kissed The Doctor the same way he had kissed Rose. When Jack backed away, Katherine and Rose had the same of 'Oh my God'. "See you in hell." Jack and Katherine walked out and headed to floor zero.

In the corridor of floor zero, as they walked side by side, Katherine said, "Jack, I'm scared."

"I know. So am I. But don't tell anyone." She chuckled a little before he continued. "Katherine, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Do you love me?"

As he kept walking, Katherine froze dead in her tracks. He stopped and turned to walk back at her.

She looked up into his eyes. She saw his love for her and knew she would regret it if she never told him. "Yes. I do." Finally, it was out.

He nodded. "And I love you more than anything. I'm going to protect you, Kate, no matter what." She loved hearing him call her Kate. Only Rose had ever done that. "You need to do exactly as I tell you. If I say run, run as fast as you can. If I say hide, you hide and don't come out until you know it's safe. Got it?" She nodded, a tear forming in her eye. He bent down and kissed her as passionately as he had kissed Rose and The Doctor, maybe even more passionately. They broke apart and tears ran down her face, knowing that the Daleks would kill everyone, including him. She didn't want him to die. But if she died with him, then maybe, just maybe, everything would be ok. He took her hand and they ran to find recruits to help them fight.

They managed to only get a handful of volunteers because most of the people didn't believe the Daleks existed. Jack told those who were staying to keep quiet. "And if you hear fighting up above, if you hear us dying, then tell me Daleks aren't real." Jack, Katherine and the other fighters went to spread out between floors 494 and 500.


	10. Battle

**I'm sorry I didn't update in forever!! I've been so busy lately and finally said to myself, "Update today!!" So here I am, and I hope you enjoy. Oh and remember, there's no Doctor or Rose in this because the story focuses around Katherine. And she's with Jack.**

Jack was inside the small room where he and Katherine had first met Lynda. Lynda was with him, and he was telling her to watch the screen and tell him what was going on. Katherine was waiting outside when she felt something. They were on the move, every single Dalek. Jack came out saying, "This is it ladies and gentlemen, we are at war." He turned to Katherine. "Ready for this?"

"No," she said. And they went to their "battle stations".

"Stand your ground everyone. Follow my commands," Jack said to all the troops through his wrist walkie talkie device. He was trying not to sound nervous. And no one noticed how nervous he was, except Katherine. She heard his voice tremble a little. She knew this battle would end in suffering and death. "Good luck," Jack told everyone.

Katherine could feel the Daleks enter the station. They began on floor 494. The fight went horribly wrong. She could feel the Daleks pleasure at killing. Pleasure? She was told Daleks only had one emotion. Everyone was wrong. They could feel pleasure, in the very pit of their being, it was there. And the pleasure was seeping into her.

She wanted to kill. She fought to suppress that feeling until the Daleks found her. But no one knew how to kill Daleks. It didn't matter, she would fight for as long as possible, no matter what.

The Daleks were moving on to 495. Jack had rigged the Anne Droid to disintegrate the Daleks. And it was working for a while. Then the Daleks destroyed it and moved on. To 496.

But she felt some going down. Floor zero. The Daleks killed them all. Every last human down there was dead. Katherine had felt it before Lynda reported it to Jack. Then some of the fleet began to head towards Earth. They would destroy everything on Earth.

Before any of them knew it, the Daleks had reached floor 499. It was time for Jack, Katherine and a few other to fight. Jack told them to concentrate their fire on the eyepiece, so the Dalek would be blind and couldn't kill anyone. It was perfect. Jack had hooked up a force field to protect them..

"Here they come," Katherine mumbled as she felt them coming closer. As the door opened, Jack yelled, "Open fire!"

They all fought as hard as they could. But there were so many Daleks. And so few humans.

A woman blinded one of the Daleks. And another one killed her.

As Katherine fought, she felt Daleks approach Lynda's position. But not just outside the door. They were coming from outside the station, too. They planned to suffocate her. "Lynda!" Katherine yelled through the com. "Look out! They're coming!" Katherine then heard Lynda scream, then nothing. She was dead.

Katherine turned back to face Jack, and saw him begin to stand. They were the only two left. "Come on, we gotta run!" he yelled to her. She followed him. They were running through corridor after corridor, trying to escape.

They eventually reached the corridor outside the control room. "Hide, Katherine!" Jack yelled. She found an unseen, dark corridor. As she hid in the darkness, she saw Jack against the wall. He only had two guns and they both ran out quickly. He knew where she had hidden. He stood, ready. As one of the Daleks said, "Exterminate," , he looked at her. He looked back at the Dalek and said, "I kinda figured that."

The Dalek killed Captain Jack Harkness.

And Katherine silently wept.


	11. Goodbye

She watched the Daleks leave and go into the control room. She left her hiding place, not caring if there were any other Daleks coming. She felt that they were all in there. All but one. And that one was coming towards her.

She knelt beside Jack's fallen body, crying. "Please don't leave me. Don't leave me alone." She kept crying as she felt the Dalek coming closer.

She saw it turn the corner and come at her. She stood, ready for it to kill her. Instead, it stopped in front of her, moving its eyepiece to look at her, and it said, "Why are you sad?"

"He's dead. Your kind killed the man I loved."

"Yes, I did love him."

She looked confused. She vaguely heard noises from the room. "What?"

"This was my life. Before."

"You- You're me?"

"I was once called Katherine. I was you."

"You're a Dalek."

"You cannot escape destiny. You are seeing your future."

She shook her head. "No. I can't become a Dalek."

"It is destiny. The transformation will begin in time."

The bottom of the Dalek began to fade away. "Goodbye. You will see me again," it said before it became dust.

Katherine stood, staring for a moment. Then she went into the control room, where she saw Rose, The Doctor, and a blinding light coming from the TARDIS... and Rose. "Rose, you've done it now stop," said The Doctor. Was she the one who destroyed the Daleks? "Just let go."

"How can I let go of this?" she said. "I bring life." What were they talking about? Katherine stood by the controls, confused, and no longer in pain because of the Daleks. She fell into one of the chairs, just to relax. And to mourn. She never went back to him, knowing he could never come back to her. She never saw him come back from the dead, all thanks to Rose and the Time Vortex.

She just sat for a while, when suddenly the light went away. She looked up. The Doctor was carrying Rose into the TARDIS. He looked over a t Katherine and said, "Let's go." She stood and followed him into the TARDIS.

* * *

Jack stood up, confused. Didn't he just die? How was he alive now?

He saw dust on the ground in front of him. What the hell happened?

He didn't have time to figure it out. He heard the TARDIS starting. He ran into the control in time to see it leave. He had been left alone, stuck in time.

* * *

Katherine was sitting in the exact spot Jack had been sitting in when they had first spoken to each other. She was crying. Rose was unconscious on the floor and The Doctor was at the controls. She looked up at him. "Doctor?"

He looked over at her. "You ok?"

She didn't respond to this. Instead she kept going with her original thought. "I want to go home. I love this, and I love that you let me travel with you, but I can't do it anymore. Please send me home."

He looked in her eyes and saw how much pain she was in. But he knew she would see Jack again. How? He was The Doctor. He knew everything. He nodded. "Alright." He set some of the controls. The TARDIS made a few noises, then stopped. "Welcome home. Oh, and happy birthday. I brought you to your birthday, hopefully to give you some happiness."

She smiled a little. "Thank you. Tell Rose I said goodbye."

"Can do. Maybe I'll see you again."

"Yeah. Maybe." She walked out of the TARDIS. He had dropped her off near Aunt Jackie's apartment. She sighed, then stepped back as the TARDIS left. She watched it leave, then went up to her aunt's apartment, where she told Jackie about the man who had stolen her heart.

_One year later_

Katherine had gotten her own apartment now. It was in Cardiff, and it was the same building as her friend Gwen Cooper. Katherine was on the second floor, room 218. She was sitting in her living room, when she developed a headache. Not a normal headache. The Dalek headache. What were they doing here? Why now?

"No one can answer your questions," came a voice inside her.

"Who are you?"

"Just a friend. You'll get to now me and like me in time."

A few hours later, with the headache disappearing, her mobile went off. She picked it up. It said TARDIS. She answered. "Hello? Doctor? Rose?"

"Hello, Katherine," came a strange voice.

"Who is this?"

"The Doctor. Right you didn't see me regenerate. Well, I did right after you left. And now I need to tell you horrible news."

"What is it. Doctor?"

"Rose and Jackie are... gone. Not exactly dead, but dead to this universe."

"What?"

"I'm sure you felt the Daleks come. They were here and so were Cybermen. Rose and Jackie helped me, and now they're living in an alternate reality. But to you, and everyone else, Rose is dead. And so is Jackie. I'm so sorry."

She began to cry. "Is there any way to say goodbye?"

"I'm trying, but I can't let you go into that other dimension. There's already a version of you there. Two of you, and the universe is in chaos."

"If you do find a way, tell them goodbye for me."

"I will, I promise. I'm sorry Katherine."

"Will I see you again?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"You should know, you meant everything to Rose."

"Thank you. I'll be seeing you, then. Goodbye, Katherine."

"Bye, Doctor." They both hung up. She sat down, tears coming freely now. Why was there so much death? It wasn't fair.

She saw in the paper the next day the list of dead. She saw Rose and Jackie Tyler. Under the list was a notice, saying funerals would be held, paid for by those responsible, whatever that meant. Katherine went to the funeral for Rose and Jackie. She lingered a little, then decided to leave. She knew they weren't really dead, but only for that night. When she woke up, something inside her took away that memory. She never knew again that they were alive somewhere. Never again.

She went to their graves every week. One night, as she walked away, she turned back and saw a man standing by the graves. _Must be a friend of Aunt Jackie's_ she thought. She walked back to her car and went home.

* * *

He had heard the news. He had finally built up the courage to go say goodbye. When he arrived at the cemetery, he saw someone standing at the graves. He wanted to be alone. When he the person leave, he went over to say his goodbyes. And to thank Rose, regretting that he would never be able to repay her.

**So who is mystery man? Only I know. Oh and you'll all know too, once I finish writing the SEQUEL!!! Yes a sequel. You didn't think I'd just leave Jack and Katherine never to see each other again did you? Anyway, keep an eye out for it! That's it. The end... for now, at least.**


	12. Author's Note

**Just updating to tell you all that the sequel is now up! Go read and review it! Hope you like it as much as this one!**


End file.
